


Microcosm

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Mind Sex, POV Will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: Мне хочется понять. Не по приказу, а самому.И в этот момент я теряю контроль.*микрокосм (псих.) - природа человека





	Microcosm

**Author's Note:**

> 2х10, ужин. POV Уилла.  
> При прочтении рекомендуется Depeche Mode - Macro (особенно там, где курсивом).
> 
> А вообще, я не умею придумывать названия.

Ты смотришь на меня с интересом, гордостью и вожделением. На то, как мы делим одну пищу, и ты считаешь это священным актом, насколько святость для тебя вообще существует. Ты не можешь оторвать взгляд, задерживаешься слишком долго для того, чтобы я насторожился, если бы это мясо было обычным.

Ты смотришь на меня как на заветную игрушку, что мечтал бы заполучить ребенком, как на панацею, если бы ты был смертельно болен. Болен ли ты?  
Ты опускаешь взгляд, и это удивляет, потому что я никогда не видел, чтобы твоя выдержка подводила тебя. Значит, я иду правильным путем.

Когда все карты открыты, и я озвучиваю то, что ты так хотел услышать, меня уже начинает интересовать, насколько широк спектр твоих эмоций в... данной ситуации.

Я замечаю, как копирую твои жесты и двигаюсь едва ли не синхронно с тобой. Появляется ощущение второй кожи, второй силы. Нет, усиливается.

Я пробую еще, то, что мы готовили вместе. В этой работе два компонента, два участника и две правды. Ты не хочешь или не можешь скрывать извращенную страсть, сквозящую теперь во всем твоем существе. Я закрываю глаза, сосредотачиваясь на вкусе, и, открывая вновь, выигрываю полсекунды: ты повторил за мной. Ты повторяешь за мной улыбку.

В этом ужине все больше мертвой, грязной эстетики, и тебя это настолько заводит, что мне... Нет, мне не жаль тебя. Мне хочется понять. Не по приказу, а самому.

И в этот момент я теряю контроль.

Вино было слишком крепким, не так ли? Я позволяю своему разуму принять твою форму, почти чувствую тебя и могу представить даже тактильные ощущения. Я отпускаю его на свободу. Ты так хотел этого.

Но потом я возвращаюсь «в себя», потому что те самые пресловутые тактильные ощущения сбивают. Потому что я не хочу чувствовать вкус своих губ, я и так его знаю. Я хочу понять.

И я чувствую. Оглушающий ритм пульсирует во мне, толкает вперед и принуждает увидеть тончайшую, озаряющую, абсолютную красоту. В состоянии странного сабспейса, в патологической точности движения тел меня осеняет.

_Мы — единственные, кто существует в этой реальности._  
Я слышу собственную кровь.  
 _Мы — единственные, кто может существовать в Бездне, потому что видят не глазами, но всем своим существом._   
Откровение накрывает с головой, не оставляя и малейшего глотка кислорода.  
 _Мы и есть Бездна._   
Восторг от осознания ясности этого факта ослепляет.  
 _Мы формируем и изменяем, создаем и разрушаем._  
 _Единое перерождение._  
 _Единое созидание._  
 _Одно целое._

 


End file.
